


Take Two Roofies And Fuck Off.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Felix is my dirty little sadistic rat boy. Surprisingly this isn't about omorashi, ya know I was just thinking about this for a while.





	Take Two Roofies And Fuck Off.

Felix had been contemplating drugging Ozzy for a long time, he knew if Ozzy or Ted found out what happened he'd be shamed till he couldn't take it anymore and, even worse is what if he got arrested? The blonde was sadistic, yet he's never drugged anyone before. What if he fucks up and Ozzy awakes to him having unwanted sex with him? Felix was sexually frustrated, all that other boy did was say no to his advances. 

The blonde often thought of the consequences and rewards of slipping something into his boyfriends drink. Ozzy wouldn't even notice right? Well, Felix had enough of this arguing in his mind, almost like he had an angel and a devil on his shoulder, constantly telling him what to do. 

He decided that right when seventh hour ended he'd ask Ozzy to walk home with him, the rest will be planned out when everything was going just as he hoped it would.  
Felix couldn't help but be jittery, the blonde was excited but at the same time anxious. He was still arguing with himself. His boyfriend never had to know, his dad doesn't need to find out about the stolen roofies, and Ted doesn't have to be there. 

Right when the bell rang he ran downstairs to the second floor and met up with the red haired boy, asking the familiar question of 'do you wanna walk to my house with me and stay for a while?'. Ozzy looked exhausted yet, he still said yes. The red haired boy noticed how Felix looked a bit too happy for such an occasion.

They walked all the way from the school to the Huxley manor, the sun beat down on them, burning Ozzy's skin, making him thirsty, which was exactly what the blonde wanted. Once they got inside the other boy made a big sigh of relief, throwing his backpack to the side of the couch and then laying on it. Felix made his way into the kitchen instead of accompanying Ozzy on the sofa as he usually did. 

Felix twirled the Roofies around in his pocket, he could only hope that they dissolved quickly. "Hey babe, do you want a glass of water?" The blonde waited for a reply and it soon came." Yeah, put a lot of ice in there too! " Ozzy was tired and still out of breath from practically running in the house, so he yelled this. 

Felix couldn't be more elated. He quickly poured water into one of the glass cups in the cupboard, filling it with ice and one extra ingredient. Felix stirred the drink until the pill was all the way dissolved into the clear liquid. The water was now a bit cloudy, he became frustrated as he knew he couldn't fix it. Yet Ozzy, being this unaware of anything else but getting rid of his thirst, probably wouldn't notice. 

Felix put the drink in the other boys small hands, and Ozzy drank it all with no second thoughts. This made the blonde laugh quietly and after an hour Ozzy was already almost asleep. "Are you okay Ozzy?" Felix asked this like he was actually worried, and oddly enough the other boy didn't respond. 

Right as the red haired boys eyes fluttered shut, Felix began to pull Ozzy's shorts off. The blonde snickered, looking at the sleeping boys small and unerect cock made him giggle, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he honestly didn't care. Felix undid his belt and stripped his pants off. He then positioned Ozzy where he was laying on his stomach with freckled folded knees under him. The blonde eyed the others stuck up ass with a sexual hunger as he looked on. 

Felix then got on top of the other and stuck his half hard cock into the red haired boys tight asshole. He began blushing with the sadistic realization of what he just did, yet he kept thrusting in and out. The blonde was stroking the others hanging dick at the same time, but it only got a bit hard.

At this point all Felix could focus on was cumming, his dick was throbbing and desperate for release. Ozzy hasn't said no yet, so it must mean that he can keep going. Soon the blonde hit climax, filling the smaller boys ass with his cum, marking Ozzy as his own. He was happy with the result, Felix then put his own clothes on and the dressed his 'fuck toy' up afterward. The blonde then ran upstairs, still thinking about what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is my dirty little sadistic rat boy. Surprisingly this isn't about omorashi, ya know I was just thinking about this for a while.


End file.
